


Yours Mine and Ours

by SgtBarnes107



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Ohana, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Steve meets a woman in a bar while on leave, after a one night stand (one weekend stand???) they have a baby. After he settles in Hawaii with the Task Force, she moves to Hawaii so they can be co-parents. Over time, Danny and her fall in love.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Yours Mine and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any errors in regards to military leave. I know the exact sum of zilch. 
> 
> This idea has been in my head for a while now. Steve really deserved to have a kid. And I just find it fascinating how much Grace resembles Steve and Charlie looks like a mini Danny. So I thought, wouldn't it be awesome if Steve had a baby with someone but instead of falling in love, she winds up falling in love with Danny. 
> 
> *I'm a hardcore McDanno shipper but this wouldn't leave me alone. And I didn't want it to be part of either of my McDanno series.

The bar was packed with Navy men and women fresh off the boat. The locals tended to avoid the bars closest to the Navy yard so it went without saying that any prospects for a night of revelry were there with the understanding of No Strings Attached. Shore leave brought in good business for the bars and in the summertime, money came in hand over fist. Tonight there was the added excitement of the inclusion of a team of Seals on leave.

Steve McGarrett didn't typically go on the prowl. Preferring his usual friends with benefits hookups but Catherine was stationed on the other side of the world currently and needs must. 

He scanned the bar looking at his prospects. There were plenty of beautiful women scattered about. Some were already taken out of the game by his buddies. 

Back in the far corner, a young woman sat alone, nursing a beer. Not unfriendly but perhaps a bit too shy to join in the revelry. Steve made his way towards her. Sitting close enough to draw her eye but not so close as to press her if she wasn't interested. It could just be a coincidence that she chose a bar on the outskirts of the base. 

He ordered his drink and a burger. His eyes instinctively scanned the bar. His training had him sitting with his back to the wall. Once he demolished his burger and was on his second beer, the woman shifted seats. Striking up a casual conversation. 

Steve hid his smirk. Somehow he knew this was not something she had a lot of experience doing. Be that as it may, several drinks later, they left the bar together. Heading back to her hotel room. 

Despite her inexperience, it was one of the best nights he had had in a long time. Never one for the wham bam thank you ma'am coldness, he found himself striking up a tentative friendship, if you could call it that. In another lifetime, he might've been tempted to make promises to her. 

In the end, they spent the weekend together. Celebrating her birthday, the trip being a birthday present to herself. Come Sunday evening, he walked her out to her car, loaded her suitcase, and watched her drive away. Not realizing that his life was going to change forever. 

*Three months later

Steve was sitting in the SitRep room, reading over the latest mission details, when his CO entered the room. Joe handed him a letter that had seen better days. The name on the outside sounded familiar but he couldn't recall why. 

Until he opened it up and his life changed in that instant. 

That weekend in Georgia, three months ago, with the sweet girl from Tennessee. According to the letter, she was pregnant, it was his, and while she didn't expect any promises, she was giving him the opportunity to be involved if he was interested.

Steve had never really thought about kids. Well, except for the in the distant future someday maybe kind of way. He turned to his CO and mentor, Joe, and handed him the letter. The only reaction he got was a raised eyebrow. Yet that said everything he needed to hear. 

"With your permission, sir. I would like to request leave after this mission." 

"Permission granted son." 

So it was, two weeks later, Steve boarded a flight to Tennessee. 

After a DNA test confirmed the paternity, Steve and Olivia made an appointment with a lawyer to arrange parental rights and responsibilities. Neither party was interested in a relationship, much less a forced marriage, but they both agreed that every child should have both parents active in their life when feasibly possible. 

Weekly Skype sessions and care packages from both became the new norm. Olivia even arranged Skype sessions for all doctor appointments, especially when she had her 20 week Ultrasound. Steve wept when they found out they were having a little girl. 

Their phone calls, emails, and Skype sessions were now centered around picking out a name for their daughter. 

As luck would have it, Steve is in the middle of a highly classified and dangerous mission when Olivia goes into labor. He doesn't see the missed calls or texts until his daughter is three days old.

He holds his daughter for the first time two months later. He gets the weekend before he's off on another mission. This pattern continues until that awful day in September when his father is murdered and he's in Hawaii agreeing to Governor Jameson's request to join her Task Force. 

He doesn't even recall telling Olivia about his dad's funeral but somehow she is standing there, with his daughter, graveside. He rents them a room at the Hilton. There's no way he is letting his six month old daughter sleep in the same house where his father's blood is still pooled on the floor. 

That's the first time Olivia meets Detective Danny Williams. Although at that time, neither one attempts anything past social niceties. 

It's not until months later, once Olivia realizes that Steve is going to stay in Hawaii, if not permanently at least for a long time, that she decides to move to Hawaii as well. 

The flights back and forth making sure Savannah gets time with her father is wearing her down. 

Steve offers to let her live with him until she finds a job and gets her own place. 

Of course, that's how she runs into Steve's partner, Detective Williams, again. Savannah was teething and fussy at night. So she's in a nightshirt, hair sticking up all over the place, a cranky baby on her hip when Danny knocks on the door. The hour is completely reasonable. Unless you've been up most of the night and your daughter was just about to fall asleep finally until someone knocked on the door. 

Steve is in the kitchen, eyes bloodshot, watching the coffee slowly drip into the carafe. 

Danny recognizes the harried look of new parents and takes Savannah into his arms. Opening up the liquor cabinet, he finds a bottle of brandy. Tipping a bit into Steve's still empty coffee mug, he rubs the brandy on her red gums. 

As if by magic, Savannah quiets immediately. Olivia wants to object to the use of alcohol but she's just so happy that her babygirl isn't crying anymore that she throws her arms around Danny's neck and hugs him to her. 

Crying and thanking him profusely. Danny, not sure how to proceed, shifts until she's now in Steve's arms. 

Since there's not an active case, Danny convinces Steve to stay home. Catch up on rest. Even offering to watch Savannah so they can sleep. 

A few months later, Steve wrangles Danny and the other members of his team into helping move Olivia and Savannah into their new house. Kono and Chin have an auntie who's last tenant had moved into a long term care facility. They get her the Ohana rate. 

Olivia gets a job waiting tables in the evenings at the Hilton. It becomes customary to see Steve with his daughter strapped to his chest in the office. 

Things seem to be going great, until shit hits the fan and explodes spectacularly. 

Steve is found inside the Governor's office, holding a gun, with the m newly deceased Governor's dead body. After being charged with murder and arrested, the Task Force is dismantled and Olivia is left struggling to hold it together. 

Danny steps in and fills the gap left by Steve's imprisonment. Watching Savannah in the evenings and when Olivia can pick up extra shifts. Running interference when word gets out that she's the "baby mama" of the man who killed the Governor. 

It isn't until one night, when Olivia gets home from work, and they're sitting on the couch talking, that she realizes that Danny had missed his chance to get his family back. He and his ex-wife, Rachel, had been seeing each other. She was having marital problems with her current husband, and they'd reconnected. *Cough affair cough* 

The same day Steve had been arrested, Rachel had told him she was pregnant and that she wanted to move back to New Jersey. Danny had left his ex-wife and their daughter, Grace, at the airport, waiting for him. While he'd been dealing with Steve's arrest. 

That night their friendship was cemented. Danny had been a cop long enough, and the son of a firefighter, to know that you took care of your partner's family. So, when he had been babysitting Savannah and helping Olivia, it had been more out of the brotherhood code than friendship. 

He could never get a good read on the situation with Steve and Olivia. They both claim they were not nor had they ever been in love. But Danny had seen the way they interacted. Their touches hinted at a familiarity that he doubted was the result of one weekend more than a year ago. Not to mention the casual kisses. 

He could honestly say that he could never give Rachel or any of his exes a peck on the lips and claim it meant nothing more than friendship. 

It hadn't dawned on Danny why the thought of Olivia and Steve perhaps being more than friendly co-parents bothered him so much. 

Once Danny convinced Rachel to move back to Oahu, he was able to bring Grace with him on the nights he watched Savannah. Grace adored having a baby to play with. With her mom pregnant with her future brother, she took the opportunity to learn the basics. Making bottles, changing diapers, even how to give babies a bath. 

Danny felt a bittersweet pang in chest as he watched Grace care for Savannah. He cried on those nights, alone in bed, at the injustice of not being the father of Rachel's baby. He had always longed to have a large family. Not that he didn't love Grace and if she was his only child, he would be content, but to have had that carrot dangled in front of him only to be snatched away. It had opened a chasm in his heart that he couldn't quite mend. 

Once Steve was exonerated, Danny stepped back from his new role in Savannah's life. Letting Steve catch up on all the time he'd missed out on. Of course, Olivia was not willing to be pushed away quite so easily. 

She would ask him to join her for lunch or dinner when Steve had daddy-daughter dates. They would visit new attractions, scoping out new activities for Grace in his weekends. 

Of course, Danny hadn't realized they were essentially dating until Olivia made a remark about their date that afternoon. 

Danny had shifted awkwardly until she had pulled him forward into a kiss that rocked his world. Not even with Rachel had he felt this sense of rightness. He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

They never made it to the new cafe or petting zoo that afternoon. Steve had just given them his crooked boyish grin when Danny had answered the door in just his boxers. To be fair, he'd been expecting the pizza delivery guy. Not Steve dropping off Savannah. 

Steve had simply turned around with military precision and carried his daughter back to his truck. Tossing a comment about keeping her overnight. 

Olivia had sassed back that she was keeping Danny overnight in that case. Just like that, Danny and Olivia began to integrate their lives. Two years later, Danny flew them out to Tennessee where he proposed to her. 

One year later, they were married in the church where Danny was confirmed. 

Three years later, and two days after his 41st birthday, Henry Louis Williams was born. The parents had named him after two baseball greats: Henry "Hank" Aaron and Henry Louis "Lou" Gehrig. 

Sitting in the hospital room, Danny couldn't believe that he finally had the family he had always desired. Two beautiful daughters, Savannah began calling him Danno once he married her mom, and two beautiful sons.

Four years later, he sat behind his wife as he watched her push their two new family members into the world. A few hours later, he introduced Steve, Grace, Savannah, Charlie, and Henry to Madeline Danielle and Matthew Steven Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
